Marilyn Monroe
Marilyn Monroe is the song by Pharrell Williams Dancers P1: Timothy (Happy Anniversary) He wears a blue and white striped shirt. P2: Yoko She wears a yellow dress with a red shirt over it. Extreme (Doris) She wears a pink dress with a darker pink bow in her hair, She changed Pink into Dark Black (Just Like Toxic.) Background The Background looks like the room of Timothy's House *Pictures, Stars in the background. Mashup *Marilyn Monroe (Extreme) (JD:CR) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (JD2015) *Forget You (JD3) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *Feel So Close (Sweat) (JD:CR) *The Other Side (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Part of Me (JD4) *Funhouse (JD4) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *Make a Party (Don't Stop) (JD4) *Good Girl (JD4) *The Way Life Used to Be (JD:CR) *All Good Thing (Alternate) (JD:CR) *Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) *Can't Get Enough (JD2014) *Crazy Little Thing (JD4) *You Make Me Feel... (JD4) *Beauty and the Beat (JD4) *Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *My Maingirl (JD2014) *Step by Step (JD) *Idealistic (JD2) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Marilyn Monroe (Extreme) (JD:CR) Apperence in the Mashup Marilyn Monroe appears in the mashup Classic *I Wanna Be With U *Smooth Extreme *Marilyn Monroe *BO$$ *Hideaway *Burn It Down * Hello Kitty Trivia *This song is on Just Dance Xbox 360 Japan/Just Dance Xbox One Japan. *Happy Anniversary, Timothy. *This was sending a background and dancers confirmed in Qubo show. *"Hell" is censored. *This is a second song the Extreme dancer's information, First is Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. *This Dancers must be same as Say Something. *This is a first song, Second is Feel So Close (Sweat), Third is Tennis Court, Fourth is Call It Whatever, Fifth is Say Something, Sixth is Don't Look Now, Seventh is Talk That Talk. *Based on the popular books by author and illustrator Rosemary Wells. *This is a fourth Pharrell Song in the series, First is Get Lucky, Second is Blurred Lines, Third is Happy. *This is a first song that based on TV show to beta element, Second being is This Don't Impress Me Much as well. *In the song starts, Rosemary's book "Yoko" appeared. **At the End, The Heart in the background. *This is a only Pharrell Williams with animal dancer. Gallery/Video Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Animal Dancers Category:Songs From Movies/TV Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Dancers that appears in Qubo shows Category:Dancers that appears in the Japanese Anime Category:Songs with Battle Mode Category:Songs that parts of the Battle Mode Category:Popular Songs Category:Dancers that appears in PBS Kids Bookwrom Bunch Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:Songs with Extreme Routine Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs Just Dance College Ruled Category:Dancers From Movies/TV Category:Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 Songs Category:Just Dance Best Of Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs it has Animal Dancers as a Alternate Routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Coolest Songs Category:Awesome Songs Category:Pharrell songs Category:Songs with Alternate that based from movies/television Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii Japan College Ruled Category:Catinnizer Dancers Category:Catinnizer Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Emmanuelle Soum